Behind The Closed Doors
by Princess Hannah
Summary: When Michelle finds a secret room in Scott's closet, he lashes out when he finds her there. Why is Scott so defensive about this seemingly normal room? Metal Gear Solid crossover. Kplus for mild language and some violence.
1. Scott's Secret Room

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, The Last of the Cliffhangers Unit has ended and I know you all loved it and want me to do more Higher Ground stuff, sooooooo, here's a little…probably two-chapter…fic. The next chapter will probably be a bit more Metal Gear Solid related (yes, in The Crystal Journeys, Scott has been most involved with them), but, if I make a third chapter (which I probably will, now that I think about it) it'll have more of Scott's personal thoughts, mainly regarding Higher Ground stuff. My parents think I'm being a little too honest with these disclaimers because I say when I think you might not like something. What do you think? No, really, I want your opinions on that. Anyway, I only own Michelle. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Scott? Scott, are you in here?" Michelle poked her head inside the room. It was empty. She looked around, there was no sign of life anywhere. "Scott?" she tried again. Still no response. "Hmm, I wonder where he is," Michelle thought out loud. She heard a small _creak._ "Hmm?" She turned around.

Scott's closet door was open, and there was another door behind it.

Michelle looked around and went in. The room was dark and quiet. Michelle had never seen this room before. She opened the door wider to let light in. She gasped. The room was an exact replication of Scott's old room from his home world of Higher Ground. The walls were plastered with football posters, sports trophies lined one shelf, a PlayStation 2 was plugged into a TV with _NFL Madden_ and _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_ on top of it, and on the desk sat an old picture. Michelle walked over and picked it up. It showed Scott and his parents, apparently during the aftermath of a victorious football game. Michelle was puzzled. Why would Scott want to keep this stuff from her? Then, she looked up and saw two pictures that couldn't have been in his old room.

One depicted Scott and Shelby on their wedding day, and the second showed Scott standing in front of his father's grave.

"MICHELLE!"

Michelle gasped, spun around, and accidentally dropped the picture. Scott was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"Get…out…" he growled. Michelle stood still with fright. "I said GET OUT!" Scott swiftly stepped forward and stuck Michelle across the face, knocking her to the floor. She got up and ran. Scott glared after her and bent to pick up the photograph. There was a crack in the glass.

"Damn," Scott murmured, putting the picture back on the desk. He sighed and strode out of the room. When he entered the hallway, he froze. Michelle was on the floor, sobbing and cradled in the arms of…

"Rosemary!" said Scott in surprise. The mother figure of Michelle was looking at him in a how-could-you sort of way.

* * *

_Okay, I know this one kinda sucks (see what my parents mean about me being too honest?), but I plan to continue it anyway. It won't last long though. Probably only 2 or 3 chapters._


	2. Raiden's Secret Room

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Yes, I'm updating this already. This is the chapter for MGS fans, but there's nothing you really need to know from that storyline to understand it. I only own Michelle. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Scott," said Rosemary, sternly but calmly "Please leave us." Michelle looked up at him. Her face was stained with tears and a large bruise-mark was rising on her cheek. Scott hesitated, then backed away, retreating to his bedroom. Rosemary helped Michelle up and led her back to her (Rosemary's) room. They sat down on the bed. "Michelle," she said, putting an arm around her "What exactly happened in there?" Michelle told her about the secret room in Scott's closet. Rosemary sighed. "I know what that feels like."

"You do?" said Michelle, a bit surprised. Rosemary nodded.

"Remember how I told you that Raiden was a lot more secretive and reclusive and…basically a lot less open before he came here?" said Rosemary.

**(Rosemary's Flashback)**

"Aw, crap," said Raiden, suddenly clutching his stomach "I _knew_ I shouldnt've had the rest of that burrito for lunch…Rose, I'll be right back." Raiden ran to the bathroom. Rosemary got up and looked around. She and Raiden (or, Jack, as his name was back then) had been going out for about year but she'd only been to his apartment a couple times. Now that she was relatively alone, she would have a chance to look around.

The apartment didn't really have much in it. Bookshelves mainly, a few decorations here and there, a standard entertainment center, but nothing really significant, unless you counted the drum set in the corner. Rosemary had never seen Raiden's bedroom before, though. Raiden was very closed about it. She quietly made her way over to the door and opened it. What she saw made her gasp.

Save for a bed and a small desk, the room was _completely _empty. It reminded Rosemary of a prison cell. She was so shocked that she didn't hear the door open behind her…

"Rose! What are you _doing_? GET OUT!"

"Jack, I…"

WHAP

The blow sent Rosemary crashing to the floor. She stood up and ran to the door. Raiden still stood there, breathing heavily. Rosemary had almost reached the door when she fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Raiden, still shaking a bit, turned around and went over to her. He knelt down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Oh, God…Rose…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…I…I just…"

* * *

"So, that's it?" said Scott "You just apologized for hitting her and everything was _fine_?" 

"For the time being," said Raiden "Look, Scott, why do you think this'll be so hard?"

"Because Rosemary saw Michelle running out of the room," said Scott.

"Ah," said Raiden "I can see where that would be a problem."

"I just don't think I can…" Scott stopped short. Rosemary and Michelle were standing in the doorway.

* * *

_Okay, it's official, you guys will get that 3rd chapter you wanted._


	3. The Secret is Revealed

_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, this will be the final chapter in this quickie ficcie. I know that this chapter is really short, but I just hope it delivers. By the way, anyone unfamiliar with the whole Scott/Raiden/Michelle/Rosemary thing should read Chapter 4 (Mending and Breaking Hearts) of The Last of the Cliffhangers Unit. I think that should explain everything…Anyhoo, you know the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Michelle stepped forward. "Scott," she said, her voice shaking slightly "I…I came to apologize…for breaking in like that earlier…I shouldn't have…"

"No, Michelle," said Scott, cutting her off "I'm the one who owes _you _an apology…_and _an explanation. C'mon." He led Michelle out of the room. Rosemary and Raiden turned to each other.

"Do you think we should…" Rosemary began.

"They'll be fine," said Raiden.

* * *

"This place is kinda like my retreat," said Scott once he and Michelle were back in Scott's secret room "All my important stuff from my former life in Higher Ground is in here. When I get to a certain level of distress, I come here, where I feel the most at home. Some others ease this kind of homesickness by putting themselves inside a virtual simulation, but I prefer authenticity."

"I see," said Michelle "But if there's nothing of real value to anyone else in here, why do you keep it a secret?"

"Because everything in here is of great value to _me_," said Scott "Besides, I was afraid that if anyone else knew about or entered this place, it might lose that feeling of home. And now _you_ know." Michelle looked downcast.

"So," she said "You kept everyone out to keep this place pure."

"You could say that," said Scott "However, there is one thing…" He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out a small green box. "Shelby won this at an art fair. She never wore it." He opened the box. Inside was a long pin with a water insignia on it. "I want you to have it." Michelle picked it up and looked at it.

"It's beautiful," she said "Thank you, Scott." She put the pin in her breast pocket and buttoned it.

"Now," said Scott "Leave, and forget you ever saw this place." There was a resolute glare in his eyes. Michelle bowed her head.

"Alright," she sighed "Goodbye, Scott." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Scott stared at it for a few minutes before sitting down on the floor. He pulled out the picture of Shelby that he kept in one of his dog tags.

"Forgive me, Shelby," he said to the picture "You have to understand, Michelle's not so bad, but she's _still not you_." Scott sighed. It was odd that he was talking out loud to a photograph attached to dog tags from an institution that declared him mentally unstable by law. He didn't really care just then. As long as he had this room…these memories…

**The End

* * *

**

_And that's it. I might do some more Higher Ground fics…just not right now. Don't forget to review! Thanx!  
_


End file.
